the_wasteland_2053fandomcom-20200214-history
Jahris Stukav
Character: Jahris Stukav Player: Plant Boy Role: Quiet, nervous medic Demeanor: When one first sees Jahris, they’d probably forget about him almost immediately. He’s a skinny, twitchy little thing with almost no defining features. He has practically nothing physically special about him. Nature: Jahris isn’t too awfully different when you get to “know” him. He’s still quiet, very self-conscious, apologizes for just about everything, and probably will become EXTREMELY dependant on whoever becomes his “friend”. However, he does have some perks; despite his young age, he’s an extremely well trained and determined medic. Description: Jahris is a skinny, lanky fellow, standing just under 6 feet tall. He has short, yet messy brown hair, and just the ghost of chin hairs starting to come in, as well as shy, green eyes. He wears a black T-shirt with a green coat/vest with the name “Creekside Gardens” on it. A company before the bombs? A souvenir from his old place? Maybe a bit of both? Who knew. Regardless, he also wears dark brown cargo pants and lightweight tennis shoes, allowing him to thrive in urban environments. Stats: Characters have 15 points to spend. It costs one point to buy a rank in a stat, or to be trained in a skill. It is marked bold * Health Physical Health: 10 Mental Health: 13 * Strength: 0 *Athletics *Melee *Ranged (heavy) * Toughness: 0 * Resilience * Determination * Speed: +2 * Acrobatics * Stealth * Ranged * Charm: 0 * Persuasion * Bluff * Intimidation * Intelligence: +1 * Perception * Insight * Logic * Education: +4 * Engineering * Survival * Medicine * Specialties # Parkour (3 points). When in an urban environment, Jahris is able to hop fences, dive, slide, jump through/out of windows and drop a fair distance with relative ease and come out mostly unharmed save for maybe a few bumps and scratches. (+3 to acrobatics while traversing an urban environment) # Personal experience (3 points, medical specifically). Jahris is no stranger to gunshot wounds, having some of his closest friends/guardians die to them in the last few years. Not anymore. When he becomes attached to someone and they are wounded via gun, his medical skills will improve after treating those kinds of wounds so many times before. (+3 to medical when treating someone with a gunshot wound with more than neutral relations) Gear: * pocket knife * hatchet he stole * bag carrying various medical/first aid equipment Possessions: A small camera with pictures of old friends before he either lost them or got separated. * Personal History: Jahris was born into this life, seeing as he’s only 15 years old and the explosion was wellover 30 years go. He grew up needing to care for others, even taking care of his bigger brother by age 11. His brother had been shot in the leg, and despite Jahris’ best efforts, it needed to be amputated. That had scarred him, yet pushed him to become more determined to help people. Almost every day he would help others in his community for 3 years before it was raided and everyone scattered. Now Jahris lives alone in an abandoned apartment complex, scared of almost any sort of interaction. He almost died once, he didn’t want to risk it again! Miscellaneous: It isn’t unlikely that Jahris will suffer from occasional panic attacks with mixtures of PTSD sprinkled in. -5 MHP when these happen Loot N/A